


Sudden Silence

by lovethybooty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Force Visions, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Han Solo, Sad Wars, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: He’s always felt an ocean away, but suddenly she can't feel him at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've been absolute Star Wars trash for this long and this little diddy is the first thing I've written about it. Well, here ya go- some Sad Wars because, why not?!
> 
> This one goes out to my iconic space mom, Carrie. Drowned in moonlight, strangled by her own bra.

For a split second, a dull pain sits in her chest. It’s empty, hollow and heart stopping.

Almost to the point of hurting- it teeters on the edge, pulsing to the beat of a dirge not yet written. This pain pushes at the inside of her chest, daring to break through age-worn skin.

Then there is nothing.

He’s always felt an ocean away, but suddenly she can't feel him at all.

The pain fades away to a numbness, lingering in her bones like cancer.

He was there, once, but now he is gone.


End file.
